


Blood Bath.

by ElChetitoDeKaijou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElChetitoDeKaijou/pseuds/ElChetitoDeKaijou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ahora puedes salir.</p><p>“Lo sé”, respondió. “Ya lo he hecho”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Bath.

_— Ahora puedes salir._  
Fueron las palabras que se resbalaron de su boca suavemente, de forma calmada, al mismo tiempo en que de sus muñecas, ahora abiertas, salía aquel caliente líquido carmesí, compartiendo el color con su cabello y sus ojos.

 

 _“Lo sé”_ , respondió la voz de _él_. _“Ya lo he hecho”._

Con delicadeza, caminaba alrededor de la tina; observando como el agua se tornaba roja al tiempo en que la mirada ajena se posaba en él, a pesar de que parecía ser trabajoso para el contrario mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sus pasos, elegantes, resonaban en la habitación. Tomó asiento en el borde de la tina, agarrando uno de los brazos ensangrentados del poseedor de aquel ahora debilitado e inútil cuerpo. Sus dedos recorrieron las aperturas, cortes hechos de manera exagerada, procurando así que no hubiera lugar para el error, para salir vivo de aquello. Sus uñas teñidas del demoníaco color se hundieron en la tibia carne. Una falsa sensación de poder se adueñó de su ser momentáneamente. Pero, ¿por cuánto? Había salido, pero no tendría mucho tiempo para jugar luego. Unos minutos tal vez y su existencia también se acabaría.

Una mueca de dolor disimulada con una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de quien tenía a su lado.   
Placentero de ver, agradable para sus ojos que se dividían entre los colores del oro y la sangre, aquella mezcla que no habitaría más ese cuerpo.

 _“¿Era realmente necesario caer tan bajo?”_  
Palabras que, aparentemente, planeaban herir el orgullo que parecía aún habitar la carne del pelirrojo.   
Pero, no; era un reclamo. ¿Por qué hacer tal cosa? Pudiendo, simplemente, entregarle sin oponer resistencia el saco de carne y piel que lo aprisionaba.

El otro era débil, y la situación actual se lo demostraba claramente. Cobarde hasta el punto en que prefería entregarle su vida a un ser del más allá que entregársela a _él_. A su verdadero yo, a esa naturaleza sanguinaria que no podía negar que poseía.

 

Luego de soltar una inaudible risa, sus palabras, tan vagas como su carcajada, apenas se oyeron.   
_— Ese parece ser el caso._

Incluso en sus últimos momentos, no dejaba el sarcasmo que se daba el lujo de utilizar sólo con _él_ con tal de desafiarlo. Burlándose de su otra parte a pesar de que estaba en constante desventaja.

 

El desagrado que sentía era transmitido perfectamente en su expresión. Buscó arrancar pedazos de los maltratados brazos de quien se encontraba en la bañera. Pero, no importaba… Ya nada tenía sentido. La vida había, finalmente, abandonado su cuerpo.

 

—

 

Un inusual movimiento provocó que abriera los ojos con rapidez. Pudo divisar la espalda desnuda de alguien, con varias marcas amoratadas en la zona cercana a la nuca. Se movía cuidadosamente, probablemente debido a que no tenía intenciones de despertarlo.

… Había sido una experiencia demasiado real. Tanto que sentía haberlo vivido en carne propia hasta hacía unos segundos atrás, cuando se había convencido de que era su tan ansiado final.   
¿Un sueño? Tal vez un presagio, una visión futura fluyendo en su subconsciente.  


Sin importar lo que creyera o deseara, su realidad era otra.   
En ese momento, se encontraba en su cama junto a su amante, y no en su lecho de muerte.

Sus dedos, fríos, recorrieron suavemente la espalda de su acompañante, logrando que éste volteara inmediatamente.  


_— Buenos días, Shintarō._  
Su inusual sonrisa junto a la caricia que antes le propinó hicieron más que erizar la piel ajena, aunque éste no le permitiría verlo. Por eso, con pudorosa brusquedad, volteó nuevamente.  


_— Sí..._  
Contestó mientras continuaba con la labor de encontrar su ropa, pues, vestirse era su prioridad, de momento.  
_— Buenos días, Akashi._

 

 


End file.
